


FictionTale

by Lyric Quartz (RoseVinegar)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:38:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9883691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseVinegar/pseuds/Lyric%20Quartz
Summary: Kyrit falls to the underground and begins their life anew as the main character in an RPG! They Create-A-Character, train, level up, and meet the whole Undertale cast.





	

Kyrit looked down the hole in awe. Little to no thought went into this adventure, climbing up this mountain was a bitch and a half, and just finding the hole to the underground took three days alone. They knew it would be difficult but couldn't really fathom that humans telling this myth about the hole-to-hell could be true.  
  
If they were honest with themself, they weren't expecting to find the hole at all. They were wandering around aimlessly, waiting to either be killed by something in the wilderness, or die of starvation. It's not like life had anything for them. No friends, no family, couldn't keep a job due to depression, anxiety, and a mess of other problems, the human world just wasn't for them. Hearing some stragglers around town talking about the mountain, the underground, and the "monsters" that supposedly existed down there got them curious. They would never admit that they secretly hoped to find this hole, they were looking for an easy way out but finding this was... actually it was nerve-wracking for them.  
  
They stared down into the darkness, seeing a bit of light leak into the hole but showing nothing, just darkness. Kicking a rock into the hole, they listened for it to land, but heard nothing. No hitting the wall, no echoes.... Silence. They gave a soft sigh, gripping their hands into fists. They subconsciously patted their pockets, but they knew nothing was in them. They brought nothing with them on this adventure, no supplies, no map, nothing. Finally they closed their eyes, took a soft step forward, and left themself fall. . .  
  
...There was wind, rushing past them as they fell. The fall wasn't nearly as short or as scary as they thought. As they continued to fall, they slowly opened their eyes, and was taken aback. All around them was.. codes. Binary, html, other computer things they couldn't quite place. But it was so neat, so calming even. All of it rushed past them, but they didn't understand a lick of it. They looked down and it seemed like the floor never quite got closer, nor could they see it. They shivered slightly in the wind, but continued to look around with wonder, feeling a bit like Alice must have felt. With a rush, they felt the final push, and shut their eyes, bracing for impact. . .  
  
...Again they were stopped. There was no wind rushing past, and they had definitely stopped moving. They slowly eased their eyes open, and realized they were... hovering over the ground. The ground itself was covered in yellow flowers, all over the place in a small area around where they floated. They tried to walk forward, but couldn't move, they simply floated in a single point. They reached out a hand, and was immediately shocked in their fingertips, yelping in surprise and rubbing their hand, glaring at the blank space. As they glared though, they realized they had touched a screen. Where their hand had touched, it rippled into a light blue screen, turning into a box around them and it turned on. The screen projected a digitalized picture, and as it came into focus, it was-  
  
"I-it's me..."  
  
They stared at their own reflection, a poor reflection if you asked them. Their dirty hair, crooked and broken teeth, and acne scars over their face. As they studied their reflection more, they noticed the finer details. The small bruises on their neck and the portion of chest that was showing, along with the tiny scars on the backs of their hands as well as their arms. They glanced away, looking now at the menu that appeared beside their reflection. So many categories, and as they looked quizzically at it, the title appeared above their picture and the menu.  
"Create-A-Character"  
  
Kyrit glanced at the menu again, now reading the categories. Hair, eyes, clothing, accesories.. What did it mean? Beside each side of each label were arrows pointing left and right. Taking a bit of a leap, they reached forward and hit the right arrow of "Hair".  
  
BZZT.  
The reflection image of themself changed, the hair no longer being the same hairstyle they had for as long as they could remember, but now a wacky bright pink beehive hairstyle. Stifling a giggle, they quickly clicked to the next hairstyle, this one being more reasonable, a nice simple ponytail, but the color stayed a cotton candy pink. Then Kyrit took notice of the Hair Color slider, still stuck on pink. They adjusted it to a nice reddish brown, that appearing a bit more fitting. The image changed to reflect the color choice, and they smiled at it.  
  
It was then they took noticed of some of the more... Intimate selections. Chest Type, Chest Size, Bottom Choices, which they assumed didn't refer to a sexual situation. This machine.. Allowed them to transition to whatever they wanted to be. It gave them every option, every tweak, every choice. They could erase their scars, they could highlight them, change their voice pitch, change their nails and they height and weight and every inch of them they didn't like.. Or help to accentuate the parts they did. This Create-A-Character screen was... A dream.  
  
They laughed a bit at themself, but also had to hold back a soft sob. This machine was too good to be true. So many options, many ridiculous and unreasonable, but some pretty realistic. It was all a dream. They were probably dying, they probably never reached the hole in the first place. Or maybe they did, but the jump killed them, the jump into the hole ended them and this was their eternity forever.  
  
Might as well have fun with it.  
  
Kyrit grinned a bit, clicking through the hair styles, colors, eye colors, skin types, everything a person could ever want to change. Height, weight, body shape, it was all easy to adjust and make proportionate and average. They tried out several different body types, hair styles, and every color under the rainbow. Eventually they made up their mind.  
  
Their image showed a five foot four human, with a soft edged face, and pale pink eyes. Their hair was a deep reddish-brown, and it was just past shoulder length with half of it braided and tied back into a half-ponytail. They had a small chest, a wider-set waist, and small hands. Their legs were more on the chubby side, thick thighs and curves down to their calves, and two tiny feet. The most comforting for them was their outfit. There was an "Armor" option, and with it they made a comforting and versatile outfit. They had a long-sleeved tee on, a deep shade of purple, and a black scarf around the neck, bunched up in front of their throat. Then below as pants they had black leather clinging to them, but loose enough to move in any way they would need, and sturdy black boots on their feet, with appropriate treads and buckles keeping them secured to their ankles. Over the sweater they had their armor, dark gray metallic pieces protected their shoulders, down both arms to their hands, where they had tough black leather fingerless gloves, leaving their fingers free for access, but also protecting their palms. Over their chest was more of the iron armor, protecting their chest down to their waist, where some straps were wrapped around their torso. Over all of it, draping from their shoulders was a dark purple cloak and hood, attached to their shoulder pieces with silver clips. The whole outfit worked, and seemed fitting for whatever this weird dream wanted out of them.  
  
The one piece they couldn't remove or edit really was a small emblem. It was a palm sized silver coin, about half an inch thick. Kyrit could change the placement and how it was attached, but nothing more. They finally settled with adding a leather belt on their pants, and tying the coin on with some lavender ribbon. Unsure of what the coin was for, it didn't matter if it was shown off as a necklace or hidden in a pocket, but better showing they supposed.  
  
Taking one last final look at "themself", they were ready. At the bottom right of the screen they hit "Confirm", and was instantly dropped to the flower patch below. They suddenly felt weight on their shoulders. Instinctively going to rub them, their fingers touched the cold metal of their shoulder protectors. They gasped, feeling at them, touching the soft, thick cloak behind them, tugging down the sleeves of the sweater just over their wrists, and checking themself out.  
  
"Have fun with the customization?"  
  
Kyrit screamed, jumping back in surprise at the sudden voice. The speaker had a slight twang in their accent, and a rather annoyed tone. They glanced around the dark, empty garden and finally their eyes drifted down to a flower. Oh of course.  
  
"Well?"  
  
The flower's face looked pissed off, and frowning, waiting for an answer from the seemingly mute person. Kyrit's jaw hung open for a few seconds longer than necessary, until they regained their composure and answered.  
  
"Ah.. um.. Y-yeah I guess I... did?" they replied, and tried to hide the shaking in their voice. Even their voice was different, a bit lower than normal, not quite a bass though.  
  
"Grreeaattt, terrific, now can we get on with it?" The flower retorted, then sinking into the ground, and popping up a few feet ahead, the ground lit up as the flower appeared, "Now get your ass over here, kid."  
  
Kyrit jumped a bit, but quickly rushed over to the flower, as carefully as they could to not hurt the other flowers, but a few did get trampled.  
  
"Eh, don't worry about those flowers. They're not as cool as me, they can't do shit. Now, go through that door, choose your stuff, I'll see you when you're done in like... five hours." And the flower sunk into the ground again.  
  
Kyrit looked up and saw the door the flower was talking about, and shrugged off their fear. 'This might be a dream, but,' they pondered, 'I can go along with it...'  
  
They entered the door, and was thrust onto a conveyor belt, taking them forward into a box. They couldn't move their feet from the floor, and once they were instead the dark metal box, they looked around, in front of them was a screen like the Create-A-Character screen, but instead of them, it was an arsenal. A sword, a shield, a bow and a quiver of arrows, and a staff. Beside the staff was another smaller wooden object, a wand they assumed. The same, multiple selections were able to be changed. Now that they understood the system, it took only a few minutes to design.  
  
The sword was silver, double-edged with a thick handle with purple fabric and black leather wrapped around it for grip. The shield was a matching piece, silver and purple itself, with etchings along the front, and the front face of the shield had a giant "K" on the front. The bow was black, dark wood with a thick string, and the arrows matching, dark from the point to the feather. The staff and wand were both a deep purple, almost black wood, the top of the staff curled and crooked, with a bright purple gem on it. As they hit "Confirm" they chuckled to themself. This dream was pretty intricate, letting them make perfectly matching items. Maybe it was trying to teach them a lesson. 'Fight! Survive! Thrive!' they laughed, it was a silly, unneccesary rule.  
  
As they were thrust forward yet again, they sword appeared in a sheath at their left side, and the shield was attached onto their arm armor, fitting perfectly, being a proportionate size to cover their torso plus a bit more, but didn't drag on the floor. They unsheathed the sword, feeling the heavy weight in their hand, tried twirling it in their ha-  
  
"YO! Dumbass! Look I don't have all day- FUCK watch where you're aiming that!"  
  
The damn flower again! He had given Kyrit a scare, making them fumble the sword and work to regain their hold and slide it into their sheath. "Well d-don't scare me like that! You.. you dumb flower!"  
"Wow, sick burn man. Call me Flowey, Flowey the flower, I know, hilarious, moving ON.." The flower scoffed, then sinking into the ground, and popping up a few feet away, "You gotta get to Toriel. She's gotta show you how to handle this shit, otherwise I'll lose my head in your hands."  
  
"I-What? You're coming with me? Where am I going? Where a-"  
  
"Whooaaa whoa whoa, okay chill kid, there's a time and a place. Now," Flowey faced to the right, lighting up the area nearby, "Grab that flowerpot. You're gonna have to carry me, I promise I'm not that heavy. Move it!"  
  
Kyrit frowned at him, but stepped past him and grabbed the flowerpot, a regular rust red clay pot, but it seemed to be glazed on the outside. They gave a slight sigh of relief, as the normal texture of them make them uncomfortable, thanks to their autistic tendencies, and wondered why the pot would be glazed in the first place. Then again, Dream Land makes anything possible! Thank god this isn't a nightmare.  
  
Flowey sunk into the ground, and popped up in the flower pot, immediately waving his two long leaves to calm down Kyrit, " Don't scream don't drop me! I'll kill you. Now let's go damnit, through that door is Toriel, she'll show you how to do stuff. Now I'm warnin' you, she doesn't like me. Never has, never will, but what are ya gonna do, y'know? It's been this long, there's no changing her mind, she doesn't trust me." Flowey seemed to look sad, as though it did bother him but he couldn't admit it, but he continued, "Ordinarily I would stay here, wait for the next person but... There's something about you. You don't believe in me, do you?"  
  
The question caught Kyrit by surprised, and it must have shown on their face, "Heh, figured as much. You seem way too willing, way too comfortable with all of this. There's gotta be something wrong with you. Alright, I won't ask questions about it, I'm glad you came here. Don't expect me to be thanking you for shit. Now take me to fuckin' Toriel so she can meet your dumb ass and train you."  
Kyrit scowled, but held onto the flowerpot and looked up at the door, walking through it took them through a portal, instantly transported into a.. bedroom? The room was simple enough, a bed, a desk, a closet, nothing too exciting. The minute they looked at the door, it opened, and they quickly held Flowey in one arm and held a hand on their sword.  
  
"Hello my dear child. Welcome to your new h- FLOWEY?"  
  
~To Be Continued.. Possibly~

**Author's Note:**

> Hi okay um I'm so sorry I'm so new to this so this is my first story so yeah please leave comments or kudos for more! I'm kind of working on it currently but I wanna see what people think, thank you!


End file.
